


Brioche

by MissCactus



Series: House of Cracks [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, F/M, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Threats
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Quand Kuina a faim, elle le fait savoir.
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: House of Cracks [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Brioche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bread Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160337) by [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou), [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus). 



> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Brioche".
> 
> ça c'est le thème de 2h donc ça commence à ne plus avoir aucun sens x)  
> bonne lecture !

Sabo écarquilla les yeux lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras avant de le plaquer au mur. Une main agrippa le col de son uniforme et il put enfin voir son agresseur. Il remarqua non sans surprise que Kuina était celle qui était à moitié en train de l'étrangler, au milieu du couloir de leur lycée, en le fusillant du regard comme s'il était la raison de toute la misère dans le monde. Il n'osait même pas ouvrir la bouche, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle le menaçait.

« **Montre-moi ta main.** »

Sabo leva aussitôt sa main droite.

« **Pas _elle_** , siffla Kuina et il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle allait lui arracher la tête. »

Il leva sa main gauche, tenant un morceau de brioche qu'il venait à peine d'acheter. Le regard de Kuina quitta son visage pour fixer sa main et il la vit déglutir lentement avant de le regarder de nouveau.

« **Écoute-moi bien, Sabo** , dit-elle si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine. »

Heureusement que le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient était pratiquement vide.

« **Je n'ai rien bouffé ce midi parce que j'étais en train de négocier pour que Zoro ne se fasse pas virer de son collège après que _Luffy_ l'ait entraîné dans ses conneries. Je n'ai rien bouffé ce matin parce que _Ace_ m'a appelé, catastrophé, pour me dire qu'il avait besoin de moi immédiatement. Je n'ai rien bouffé hier soir parce que _tu_ m'as demandé de t'aider à retrouver tes frères qui étaient encore partis faire les fous je ne sais où. **»

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, son ventre gargouilla bruyamment et elle garda son air menaçant, qui était tout de même bien moins effrayant maintenant qu'elle avait les joues rouges de gêne.

« **J'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ , envie de manger une brioche. J'en ai rêvé cette nuit, j'y ai pensé toute la journée, j'en ai _besoin_** , insista-t-elle. **Mais en sortant de cours je me suis rendu compte que tu avais acheté la dernière.** »

Oh. Il commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« **Je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir cette brioche. Je peux te rembourser deux fois, trois fois, dix fois son prix, je m'en fous. Je ferais tes corvées jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je te laisserai copier mes devoirs, tout ce que tu veux.** » Son regard se durcit et elle rapprocha son visage du sien, enfonçant son doigt dans son torse.

« **Je suis même prête à te rembourser en nature** , déclara-t-elle. »

A ces mots, la mâchoire de Sabo s'écrasa au sol et, à côté de lui, il put entendre Koala s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Il ne quitta cependant pas Kuina des yeux et il remarqua avec horreur que la jeune fille était totalement sérieuse.

« **Pardon ?!** s'exclama-t-il.

\- **Écoute, je sais que je ne suis pas la plus expérimentée dans ce domaine, mais laisse-moi faire quelques recherches sur internet et je te promets que si tu me donnes cette brioche je ferais de mon mieux pour–** »

\- **Non !** hurla-t-il et Kuina leva un regard si déçu, si peiné vers lui qu'il se sentit obliger de clarifier ce qu'il voulait dire. **Pas besoin. C'est bon. Non. Ça va. Tiens.** »

Il lui tendit simplement sa brioche et le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina. Elle prit sa brioche et lui envoya un sourire radieux avant de s'éloigner gaiement.

« **Merci ! Je t'en dois une !** »

Une fois partie, Sabo se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il pouvait sentir ses joues brûler, les paroles de Kuina avaient encore du mal à atteindre son cerveau...

« **Peut-être que j'aurais dû accepter–** »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Koala lui mit un violent coup de pied dans le dos.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
